bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Pharaoh's Fortune Casino
The Pharaoh's Fortune Casino was once a popular entertainment center for gamblers who visited Poseidon Plaza in Fort Frolic. Its theme and style were inspired by ancient Egyptian pharaohs, and its advertisement posters bear the golden mask of Tutankhamen. The casino consisted of two floors, both complemented by several rows of Slot Machines and two to four pool tables. During the early days of the Rapture Civil War, the Pharaoh's Fortune was closed to the public by Sander Cohen, along with the rest of Fort Frolic for unknown reasons. Amazingly, most of the casino is still intact, with vandalism at a minimum due to it being under the watchful eye of Cohen. ''BioShock The Pharaoh's Fortune Casino is accessible to Jack during his stay at Fort Frolic. Due to Fort Frolic being put under lock down by Sander Cohen with its visitors inside, the casino has endured little to no damage with the exception of a handful of looted slot machines. Upon entering, the player encounters two Spider Splicers who descend from the upper floor. There are two cash registers to the right of the entrance, both containing 18 dollars. There is also a safe containing 25 dollars and a first aid kit. There is a security camera on the second level with a sweeping view of both floors. Going up to deal with the camera triggers a Houdini Splicer to enter the casino. On top of the pool table to the left lies a bottle of Old Tom Whiskey, a first aid kit, and the Audio Diary "Bump Culpepper?" narrated by Sullivan. Aside from these items, nothing much is left in the casino except for a few bottles of alcohol on the back wall. Audio Diary *Sullivan - Bump Culpepper? - located on the pool table on the top level of Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. Gallery File:BioShock_casino_storefront.jpg|Entrance File:Pharaohs Fortune.jpg|Advertisement for the casino [[BioShock 2 Multiplayer|''BioShock 2 Multiplayer]] An altered version of the Pharaoh's Fortune Casino can be found in the multiplayer version of Fort Frolic. It spans two floors of the level and is located in the northwest portion of the Mall. The upper level of the casino features many slot machines, several baccarat tables, and a small cocktail lounge. The lower section is "Employees Only" and holds only storage lockers and a station for fixing faulty slot machines. A flimsy wall can be broken to connect the downstairs section to the Tobaccoria next door. Bugs/Glitches *If the player uses Geyser Trap plasmid or Leg Up tonic while standing against the middle front of the "Coctail Lounge" sign by the bar, the player will go through the glass window and land outside the map. Trivia * The architecture of Pharaoh's Fortune was inspired by the casinos of Las Vegas during the 1950's and 60's. * Even if the casino is located inside Poseidon Plaza, its advertisements depict the casino to be located at the level 6 of the Cameron Suites. Category:Businesses Category:Fort Frolic Category:BioShock Locations Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations